


We Can Dance

by the_logical_she_hulk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Happy Pack, M/M, Stiles can dance, you can't tell me they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_logical_she_hulk/pseuds/the_logical_she_hulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t know how he had ended up here, sure he knew why he was here but not why he had agreed to it. Somehow, Scott had convinced him that this whole situation was a good idea, Stiles had nothing to do with why he had agreed. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Dance

Derek didn’t know how he had ended up here, sure he knew why he was here but not why he had agreed to it. Somehow, Scott had convinced him that this whole situation was a good idea, Stiles had nothing to do with why he had agreed. Really. 

The club that Stiles and Lydia has chosen was nice, which was expected, but it was loud. Honestly, Derek couldn’t understand how the pack could be dancing right in front of the speakers where the music (if you could call it that) crashed out onto the crowd but they were. Actually at this point Derek was questioning his own sanity and why he was still sitting here.

-Two Days Earlier-

“We should all go to a club together,” Scott declared, looking up from the controller he was using to brutally destroy Isaac on the television screen, “to celebrate our survival of most of college and school.”

Isaac, who along with the rest of the pack was visiting from various colleges during spring break, looked at Scott in confusion. Allison quickly agreed with her boyfriend and soon there was a chorus of agreements in varying degrees of excitement. Stiles and Lydia, the only two other than Derek to not answer, were looking at each other with matching expressions of sly glee.

“Only if Stiles and I can choose which club, and it’s not going to be in Beacon Hills,” Lydia demanded, finally looking away from Stiles.

Scott the poor trusting fool that he is, happily agreed and that was that. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Derek continued on in silence with mounting uncertainty while watching Stiles go back to his term paper with a new found vigour.

-One Day Later, One Day Before-

The moment Derek ended up alone in his house and cornered by Stiles he knew he was done for. “What do you want Stiles?”

Stiles took a couple steps closer, giving off the air of a predator much better than Derek ever expected, causing Derek to take a step back and quickly compensate by instead going to the couch and sitting down. Stiles followed and plopped down beside Derek, taking a few moments to squirm and become comfortable before speaking. “You’re going to come tomorrow right? Lydia and I found the perfect place and it’s not too far away.”

The problem came from the fact that Derek wasn’t planning on going. The silence continued for a lot longer than Derek thought Stiles capable of before he finally, haltingly, answered, “I wasn’t planning on it, no.”

Stiles turned and considered him, “I’m proud of you, using full sentences and everything.”

It was odd for Stiles to suddenly abandon a subject that quickly but he was right, Derek had been getting better at using his words. Mostly this was due to him going to visit Stiles every other week. It had started when Stiles called in a panic over a vampire coven moving in next to him half way through his first year of college. After that Derek started visiting more and more often as they became closer friends. Now with Stiles in his third year, Derek traveled back and forth so often that Stiles’ Dad had started relying on Derek for updates on Stiles.

Stiles cleared his throat gaining Derek’s attention again, “You should come though, it will be fun! I…the pack would be happy if you came.” Derek’s head snapped around to look at Stiles but Stiles wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“I’ll come.”

Stiles looked back at him and smiled big, “Wonderful! Now are we going to watch Captain America: the Winter Soldier or not?!”

“I don’t have…”

The movie was whipped so enthusiastically towards Derek’s face that he felt a momentary fear of losing an eye. Derek sighed and sat back as Stiles moved away to set up the movie and scrounge around Derek’s kitchen for food.

-Thirty Minutes Before-

They had just arrived at the club and Derek was already regretting his decision to come. Lydia and Jackson were leading the way to the entrance of the club with the Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison close behind. Isaac and Stiles were talking quietly about how Isaac was doing in one of his classes, a conversation that had continued from the drive. They quickly broke apart and Isaac ran to catch up with Allison and Scott. 

Stiles turned to Derek, “Ready for the night of your life?” Derek glared at Stiles until he stopped laughing. Once he had stopped laughing, Stiles stepped forward and started heading towards the entrance, “Let’s go.”

Upon entering the club Derek noticed that Lydia had gone for aesthetic appeal and Stiles had chosen somewhere that was made for the supernatural but not overtly or exclusively. Stiles had broken away from Derek and was making his way to a corner of the large room. Looking ahead Derek found that the pack had already found a booth for the large group and that Allison and Lydia had somehow already gotten drinks from the overcrowded bar. 

Soon Stiles had reached the table and when Derek caught up he realized that the only open seat was beside Stiles. 

After sitting for a couple minutes, certain members of the pack were getting visibly fidgety as they watched the people dancing. Finally, Lydia snapped and caught Erica and Allison’s attention before demanding that they join her on the dance floor. The girls quickly shuffled off of the bench and dragged their respective significant other along with them. Isaac quickly followed along and the table was left with only Stiles and Derek still seated. 

“Let me guess, the great Derek Hale doesn’t dance?” Stiles teased, reclining in the bench seat.

Derek continued to glare long past when Stiles looked away to watch the mass of writhing bodies on the so-called dance floor. “Well if you’re not going to dance then I will but I think you should join us. When I said it would be fun I meant it would be fun if you actually participated in the group activities and didn’t sit at the table brooding the whole night.”

“I’m good where I am, thanks.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved off of the bench, he looked at Derek once more before going to the dance floor. 

-Now-

So yes, Derek was wondering why he was here. 

The pack had been dancing together and separately for a while. However, they seemed to be gathered together at the moment; laughing and showing off. Through odd coincidence the entire pack was full of attractive men and women, one would think that that was a criteria when looking for possible werewolf candidates but no this was simply chance. The point is that the pack was garnering a far larger audience than one would normally expect of a group of, mostly, attached young adults. Derek continued to watch the shenanigans of his pack from the safety of the booth with a carefully blank expression. That is until suddenly Stiles and Boyd shared a look and started moving in sync. Before this Stiles had obviously been having fun but while he had gained some grace and control of his limbs since high school, it was nothing like these new movements.

Stiles was infinitely more enthusiastic in his movements than Boyd and soon Isaac and Erica had joined in on their dance. The group moved around into two lines with Boyd and Stiles in the front. Honestly Derek had known that Boyd knew how to dance, dating Erica how could he not, but he hadn’t known that Boyd liked to dance or would be willing to be in the spot light. Derek considered that maybe Erica was rubbing off on Boyd more than anyone had expected. 

At this point the group were engaging in a coordinated movement of turning to their left, thrusting their hips that way a few times, then repeating this when they turned to their right. Derek eyes were drawn to Stiles, of course (where else would they be, really?) who was expertly employing a body roll during every thrust of his hips. If Derek was being honest with himself, which he liked to believe he generally was, Derek would admit that he had been captivated by the young man, who had stumbled into his life and pack so long ago, for quite some time. As it was, Derek was also convinced that Stiles could never feel the same way. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t think that Stiles had the capacity, no Stiles was very openly bisexual and Derek had met many of his dates during the first year of college. Although after the first year, when they had gotten closer, Stiles’ dates started to be few and far in-between but Derek had just assumed that Stiles hadn’t wanted to seem like he was shoving his relationships into his face as Derek was single. 

Soon Derek noticed Boyd and Stiles share another look and the group suddenly changed directions, jumping forwards and grinding their hips to the delight of their expanding audience of overly hormone driven young adults. Derek’s eyes narrowed as he took in the sight and became aware of some of the lustful stares directed specifically towards Stiles. 

Next, the pack jumped back and Derek’s eyes were on Stiles again as he watch Stiles shift and sway to the music. It was only when the audience realized that the little show was over, and started to go back to what (and who they were planning on) doing, that Derek noticed that the pack had parted once again to dance in couples and that Stiles was left alone still swaying to the music. He also quickly noticed that one person from the previous crowd had not moved away and in fact was moving closer to the oblivious boy. When the man finally reached Stiles, Derek watched with increasing ire while the man grabbed Stiles’ wrist to gain his attention. With his superior hearing, Derek heard the man asking Stiles if he wanted to dance or ‘maybe get a drink, you look a little hot’ before Derek was out of his seat and moving.

Stiles’ was just opening his mouth to answer when Derek reached them. They both looked up towards the hulking figure that was Derek in a mood and Stiles smiled while the man’s face shifted from a welcoming smirk to a grimace mixed with a glare. 

“Is there a problem,” the guy challenged, straightening up and puffing out to appear as big as he could which compared to a werewolf, Derek especially, was absolutely pointless and didn’t help him in any way. Stiles who was glancing back and forth between Derek and the unnamed guy, he hadn’t even introduced himself before hitting on Stiles, started to look like he was going to break out laughing at any moment. 

“Go away,” and we’re back to gruff and short sentences, Stiles snorted at this as Derek’s glare intensified.

The man seemed to puff up even more, if that were possible, and Stiles recognized the danger for the poor, stupid human so he decided to intervene. “Why don’t you leave, I came here with people and I don’t plan on getting separated from them.” At this the guy turned his glaring eyes towards Stiles and, after rolling his eyes, left in a huff.

After he had departed and the two could no longer see him, Stiles started to laugh and Derek stood in place suddenly becoming aware of what he had just done and what he had just given away. He turned to make a tactful retreat when a warm hand found his wrist and he turned by to find Stiles looking at him with imploring eyes. “You’re already here, you might as well dance with me,” Stiles said softly, Derek was sure he only heard because of his werewolf hearing but, when Stiles started to gently pull Derek around, Derek didn’t fight him.

“Okay,” was the equally soft reply. Stiles lead his hands to rest on his hips and started to sway along to the clubs choice of music. Soon enough Derek relaxed and danced with Stiles an arm length away, soon the song changed but the tempo stayed the same as Derek pulled Stiles closer until they were lightly pressed together. 

They stayed dancing long into the night, by the time they stopped the pack were all in various states of disarray and exhaustion. The group made their way out to the vehicles and pilled in, this time though, when Stiles slipped into the passenger seat beside Derek he let their hands intertwine. Derek looked at their hands and up at Stiles but Stiles was looking out the window and Derek decided that that particular discussion could wait until they got back to Derek’s house and the rest of the pack were put to bed. The drive was silent except for the heavy breathing of the dozing pack.

When they reached the house, Stiles took charge and woke the slumbering pack before sending them on inside with orders to each have a glass of water before they went to bed. Once inside, Derek watched as the pack quickly followed Stiles’ advice before heading to their rooms. Soon the house was silent, only the occasional snore could be distantly heard from Scott’s room. Derek moved to sit on the couch and soon enough Stiles joined him, handing him a glass of water as he sat. They sat quietly, sipping on their water, until Stiles finally broke the silence.

“So…that was an interesting night.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, Scott sure knows how to come up with fun group ideas,” Stiles continued when Derek was clearly not going to add anything more.

“Occasionally.”

Stiles was getting frustrated by this point but tried again, “I’m impressed that you know how to dance.”

“Hm.”

That was it, “What was that? Did it mean anything?”

Derek sighed and responded, “What do you want it to mean?”

“I don’t know!” Stiles threw up his arms, “…something.”

“What?”

“I want it to mean something! I want it to mean something more than nothing, okay?! What do you want it mean?”

Derek remained silent for a while and Stiles looked away frustrated, “I want it to mean something too.”

Stiles considered him, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Derek looked confused, it wasn’t like Stiles to leave it at that.

“Okay. I’ll tell you what I want and you tell me what you want, deal?” Stiles seemed to be trying to convince himself to continue more than Derek but Derek nodded in agreement anyways. “I want to date you, I want all those stupid things that you seem allergic too. I want to wake up beside you, I want to make you pancakes; hell I want you to make pancakes for me. I want to be able to tell my friends from college that yes you are my boyfriend, and that no they can not ask you out. I want to watch movies with you, don’t give me that look I know we already watch movies; I want to curl up and cuddle, yes cuddle with you.”

Derek sat stunned and Stiles continued, “But if you don’t want that then it won’t change anything, well it will but it won’t change the fact that I am your friend and part of this pack.”

Finally regaining himself, Derek responded before Stiles could go off on another tangent, “I want that too, all of it.”

At first Stiles looked like he was wanted to say something else but he settled on, “Good.”

Now that they were done talking about the serious part, Derek allowed himself to become distracted by the way the dim light played over Stiles face creating shadows. Eventually Derek’s eyes made their way to Stile’s lips and they stopped moving after that. Stiles, watching Derek as well, licked his top lip and Derek’s eyes followed as Stiles lips shone with wetness. As Stiles tongue disappeared back into his mouth, Derek seemed to snap to attention and they were suddenly kissing.

Derek knew that Stiles had kissed before, and Derek had certainly kissed before but those kisses were nothing like this. For now, Derek took control of the kiss, lightly biting Stiles lip while pulling Stiles over to straddle him, when Stiles gasped Derek took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Stiles quietly moaned as Derek lightly sucked on his tongue before taking control of the kiss in the only way Stiles does anything, enthusiastically. 

After many more minutes spent in this fashion they both slowed down, still tired from dancing for several hours. Finally they were left with Stiles sitting on Derek’s lap leaning his forehead against Derek’s as they caught their breath. Eventually Stiles pulled away and spoke, “I don’t know about you but I think we should move to a bed.”

Derek’s eyes snapped to Stiles’ in surprise, “I meant for sleep! Move to the bed to sleep!! Not that I wouldn’t like the other thing but I’m tired and we haven’t even gone on a date yet! Although I could probably be convinced…”

Stiles sentence came to a halt as Derek started to laugh, soon they were both laughing. When they quieted again, Stiles climbed off of Derek after gently kissing him once more and held out his hand for Derek to take. After pulling Derek up of the couch, the two made their way up to Derek’s bed to sleep and maybe in the morning they would explore this new side of their relationship more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a set of gifs over on tumblr of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qb3Z6M0Diys and then my friend and I started talking about how what if the maze runner cast dancing with dylan o'brien were actually stiles and the pack. thus this was born.  
> my first teen wolf fanfic and first fanfic in over 4 years so hopefully i still know what's up.  
> hopefully you liked it!   
> also i have no idea how to use AO3 but here we go


End file.
